how_to_train_your_dragon_alternate_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Admiral Hood
History and Origins Born and raised in Troy and joined the Trojan Navy academy when he was 18 years old. 15 years after he joined he was finally promoted to Grand Admiral. He oversaw the expansion and defence of the Trojan Empire and commanded the 7th fleet the largest fleet in the Navy. Trojan-Covenant War Hood was charged with the Defence of Troy and during the siege of Troy commanded the Executor. Disaster on the Frontier In an effort to push back the Covenant offensive Hood and other commanders launched a massive counter attack to reclaim the frontier and drive the Covenant back, but the counter attack was a complete failure and the attack was uncoordinated and cost the Trojan's over 30,000 men, a blow which the Trojans would never fully recover from. Titan Stand Off Once the Executor had been assigned to Grand Admiral Hood, he took the Executor and the 7th fleet to engage a large weapons depot currently resupplying the CAS Super Carrier 'The Prophets Vision'. The two colossal dreadnoughts broadsided each other, but the Executor emerged victorious with heavy damage and the the Executor was only fully repaired when the siege of Troy began and was not present at the critical first battle for Reach. Evacuation of Reach During the battle of Reach, Grand Admiral Hood lead the 7th fleet against the Covenant fleet to buy time for the 6th fleet to continue evacuating the survivors off of Reach. The 7th fleet were successful in driving back the initial Covenant force but were then cut to pieces when the CAS Super Carrier 'Long Night of Solace' attacked. The 7th fleet were cut down to 31 ships from their previous 102 ships. Siege of Troy "What we do, here and now will decide the fate of the world" - Grand Admiral Hood before the Siege of Troy After the battle of Reach, Hood was tasked with the defence of the city and for months had been preparing the city for siege. 1 month after the battle for Reach a Covenant fleet spearheaded by their last CAS Super Carrier with a supporting ground force attacked the city, but met stiff resistance and their attack failed before they even got to the main gate meanwhile Hood had been able to out manoeuvre the CAS Super Carrier 'Long Night of Solace' and destroy it and the combined forces of the 1st, 6th and 7th fleet were able to wipe out the remainder of the Covenant fleet. Not long afterwards the real Covenant Army arrived and began assaulting the city and were even able to breach a section of the city and nearly made it to the Royal Palace at the centre of the city, but were unsuccessful when the Executor under Hood's command eradicated the section of the city that they the Covenant had taken over. Hood carried on defending the city until the Covenant shattered and began to collapse due to their heavy losses and the loss of their last Super Carrier. On the 1st day of the 4th Month of the Siege of Troy, the Covenant surrendered and ceased to exist. After the War Though many breathed a sigh of relief that the war was over, many still resented the Covenant and wanted to destroy the remnant of the shattered empire. One of these people was Grand Admiral Hood, his first act to wipe out the Covenant was by launching an attack on the armies that fled Troy although he was ordered not to. He then with the Executor began hunting down the remaining armies and fleets that were retreating. In response to these attacks King Daemon ordered Hood to stand down in fear that Hood would reunite the Covenant and reignite the war, but no response was received. King Daemon then ordered Admiral Stark to arrest Hood and with the combined forces of the 1st and 6th fleet along with the 501st he set out to capture Hood. Second Battle of Reach Hood had tracked a large Covenant Battle Group within the ruins of Reach and with the Executor went to exterminate them, but when he arrived at Reach he was attacked by the 1st and 6th fleet which quickly engaged the Dreadnought before falling back. This distraction was enough to allow Talion and the new formed Task Force 141 to board the ship using the prototype flight suits from a nearby mountain near to Reach. Once aboard he entered the ship through one on the access entrances and with Task Force 141 managed to sneak their way to the bridge of the ship. Once at the bridge they were attacked by 4 Shadow Guards who were eventually knocked out by Talion. Stark then began to reason for the Grand Admiral to stop, but Hood refused and before Talion could arrest him he slit his own throat.